The present invention is directed to a food manipulating tool for indoor and outdoor use and to methods of employing the tool.
Food turning and manipulating tools, such as forks, spatulas, tongs and skewers have been in use, in various forms, for centuries around the world. A review of the art suggests that there have been few material improvements in devices designed to penetrate, lift and/or turn solid foods while cooking. A rare example of an improvement to the art is Rhoades U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,856, which discloses a meat manipulating tool having a hook and a turner plate. However, as can be seen, the Rhoades improvements are not capable of the functions of the present invention. It appears that no worker in the field has previously created a device that allows the user to penetratingly, skewer, hook, lift and/or turn and flip the food in a single, continuous, bi-axial thrusting and turning motion of the user's hand, wrist and arm.